


[何焉悦色] Beat Me<下>

by aoi_literature



Series: Beat Me [2]
Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M, 何焉悦色 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:09:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22327084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoi_literature/pseuds/aoi_literature
Summary: 三公轮次曲目。
Relationships: 焉栩嘉/何洛洛
Series: Beat Me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607098
Kudos: 36





	[何焉悦色] Beat Me

> “打败我 如果我 没那么执着”

何洛洛昏昏沉沉醒来时，睁开眼视野里映入白色的天花板。身旁坐着焦头烂额的经纪人。右手挂着针在输葡萄糖打点滴。

头还有点晕，身体没什么力气，思绪钝重，他费力地眨眨眼睛，想起自己在后台准备室晕倒了。

然后……

他转过头去，想要寻找谁。坐在旁边的经纪人姐姐看他醒了，连忙起身来按他，「洛洛！先别急着起来！身体还有没有异样？」

何洛洛虚弱地摇摇头，示意自己没事，经纪人给他喂了点温水，看他有了些精神。如释重负之后又伸手凶凶地去拎他耳朵，「这么多年了还学不会身体管理！没吃早饭怎么不说！你再累瘦下去我又要被粉丝追着骂出二十条街了！」

何洛洛被她揪着脸口齿不清地嗷嗷叫，可怜兮兮撒娇，「姐姐我错啦——」

他得知自己昏睡了大概一两个小时，录制被推迟到下午开始。

床头柜上放的玉米片粥已经凉了，经纪人起身去给他微波炉里叮一下。

何洛洛笑得眉眼弯弯，已经二十二岁了还是单纯得像个小男孩。他缩在被子里揪着被角，眯起眼睛笑，狗狗眼亮晶晶的，嘴比什么都甜，没心没肺没轻没重，「姐姐最好啦。」

经纪人走之前没好气白他一眼，

「你给我省点心比什么都好，熊孩子。」

得到消息的队友们闻讯蜂拥进来看他，围在床边七嘴八舌地关心，又被回来的经纪人叮嘱说刚刚醒呢你们别又给他吵晕了。池忆闷头往他身上扑，搂着何洛洛的腰死活不松开，说你吓死我啦吓死我啦，何洛洛拍着他的头安慰，眼神却忍不住一直往敞着的房间门口飘，他回想起自己昏倒前残留的一点模糊记忆，想问是谁把他抱到这里来的，是不是焉栩嘉，却又不敢。

焉栩嘉甚至没出现在这里来看他。

何洛洛失望地往被子里缩了缩，有点沮丧。他其实还是有一点期望见到焉栩嘉的。

他已经没人疼了。

节目期间临时插了一天杂志拍摄，两个团一起拍，到时候配合节目播出一起发布。何洛洛坐在椅子上做造型，闲得没事，就给刚刚结束完一场巡演的周震南发微信。那之后他又被迫听了经纪人冗长的说教，再三保证好好休息不会过度透支身体。就差写一份检讨跟她赔罪。好容易才应付过去让她不要告家长。杂志拍摄当天他才知道今天负责来拍的是很早之前那个时尚先生的摄影师梅，他喜欢焉栩嘉和何洛洛之间的气场，想当然又要给他俩拍合照。还在兴致勃勃谋划拍跟之前那套一样的姿势构图放在一起来对比，已经打发助理去买创可贴了。他不好扫了兴致，只好礼貌地陪笑。何洛洛捋了一遍自己近来的遭遇，寻思倒霉得哪里都不顺。打字跟周震南抱怨，

『我感觉我最近真的水逆，什么时候去拜拜金台寺。等你回国了要不要和我一起。』

周震南嗅觉敏锐，听八卦时小短腿倒是跑得挺快。马上叭叭叭消息就回过来了。重点一抓一个准。

『怎么，那谁啊。』

何洛洛也回，『对啊，那谁。』

天天都见到焉栩嘉，等会儿拍杂志还要近距离接触，对他心脏实在不好，人压力一大就会变得精神不正常，何洛洛纵然扛过了高考复习和比赛决赛期的双重磨炼，却也熬不住这种持续高压。他向后有气无力地靠在椅子上，觉得自己俨然已经精神失常，想想干脆自暴自弃追加了一句：『我甚至想等这个节目录完就此退圈回老家相亲算了……』

周震南半天没回复他。何洛洛还在做发型，被吹风机的暖风吹得昏昏欲睡，等得快睡着了。结果过了五分钟，他们的十一人微信群里赫然蹦出来一句。

提前预祝周震南同志6月21号生日快乐：『何洛洛说他要回老家相亲。』

何洛洛眼睛都瞪直了，差点从椅子上坐起来，被造型师按回去，让他规矩点不要乱动。雅诗兰黛的粉底差点擦到他刚做好的头发上。

南哥台上台下永远大魔王，轻易不开口，开口就是深水炸弹，这下不得了，何洛洛眼睁睁见着沉寂了一阵的群里齐刷刷一溜“？”打出来。那真的是整整齐齐，比他们最齐的刀群舞都齐。比张颜齐天大圣还齐。

陆呱呱呱呱呱呱呱呱：『？？？？？何洛洛不要跟我抢人设。你还小。』

夏铁钢：『闭嘴吧你说要回家相亲说了四年了。到现在为止方圆十里内的异性都还只有你养的猫。丢人不丢人啊陆思恒。』

两个人又在群里小学鸡一样互相怼，吵得不可开交。这时赵磊默默把群名改成了『此处禁止炸鱼』，明目张胆对抗top。

焉栩嘉倒是没在群里跟着队形发“？”，因为他就坐在何洛洛不远处。他转头过来看何洛洛，拿着手机，直接“嗯？”了一声，明明白白是疑惑的意思。

何洛洛脸都白了，死命摇头，碍于造型师杀人的目光，只敢小幅度微型振动猛力摇晃脑袋，「没有没有没有，不是那意思，我没有你别听周震南瞎说。」

他又飞速给周震南打字，手速快得像张颜齐的嘴速，『哥，南南哥，好哥哥，放过我吧。』

周震南还在摇头，对自己的战绩很不满意，

『哎，没把焉栩嘉炸出来。』

何洛洛都快哭了，苦瓜脸俨然堪比当年抠舞时的翟潇闻，『你消停点吧，哥。他就在旁边盯着呢，都快要跟我真人PK了。』

周震南迅速回复，『那本网友只能在大洋彼岸祝你幸福了。打进医院我给你付医药费。』

真真没良心。

何洛洛决定不邀请他一起去金台寺祈福了。

今天这一场是室内的游戏比拼，何洛洛刚刚在队长PK里跟焉栩嘉掰手腕输了，气若游丝地走回来。而且焉栩嘉赢得几乎不费吹灰之力，整个战斗过程没有持续五秒。何洛洛输了两局不服气，拧着脖子摩拳擦掌，硬要说自己刚才没认真，要五局三胜。焉栩嘉哼了一声说他小孩儿，还是这么幼稚，你除了猜拳赢过我什么，袖子一捋非常大度，随便他掰哪只手，随便他要来几局。何洛洛最后面朝下趴在桌子上，在输得更惨之前及时止损，幽幽地举起一只手投降。

「我认输。」

他好像难得听见焉栩嘉轻笑了一声。然而待他抬起头时，对上的仍旧是一张严肃面无表情的脸，何洛洛在心里嘁了一声，不好玩，还是那个会被逗脸红会跟他一起笑得见牙不见眼的小馒头好玩。他想念可可爱爱明黄色小熊软糖了。

林墨对他非常失望，质问他是不是怕弄坏焉栩嘉手上上百万的表，向他表达严厉谴责。「何洛洛，你平常是一打二的人。」

「我总觉得你像欠他八百万的样子。」孙亦航插嘴，「你这样丧气，显得我们很没有气势，你欺压全社的时候哪儿这么怂？？？拿到白狼王首刀刀中预言家主持拍刀三刀两神carry全场的架势呢？当时趾高气扬跳到桌子上吃桌子的架势呢？？」

……好我知道你是那个被首刀的预言家了可以不要再怨念这件事了吗。何洛洛擦擦冷汗。

展逸文加入战斗，三个字精准戳中一刀，「窝里横。」

他有气无力应声，「对对对，你们说得都对。」

他是真掰不过焉栩嘉，以前就不行现在更不行，他要是打得过焉栩嘉，当初也不会打闹的时候被按在床上凄惨凌虐，按住挠痒痒一直从床这头滚到床那头，笑得喘不上气拍着床板求饶叫救命我错了，这样都还不被放过，硬要诚恳地喊一声爸爸才算完。何洛洛衣衫凌乱头发也凌乱，灰头土脸地爬起来，整个人呆滞了半天，才反应过来刚才被趁机摸了不少把吃了不少豆腐，该摸不该摸的地方都摸了，还一脸坦荡荡的像没做坏事一样。又不好意思说，心想给焉栩嘉摸摸就摸摸吧，也不碍事。

要不然怎么当年哇唧唧哇开年会时，周震南一被他跳到头上欺负就开始扑腾短腿扯着嗓子喊焉栩嘉过来，马羽加！马羽加在吗！你媳妇儿欺压婆家造反啦！哇唧唧哇团魂天理何在啊！有没有王法啊！马伯骞呢！马伯骞也赶紧过来救驾！你们老马家随便来个谁咧！中气十足嗓门儿特大。何洛洛瞅着情势不对逃走去找彭楚粤救命，在彭楚粤身后巧遇同样来躲夏之光的陆思恒，陆呱呱跟逃命的何洛洛撞个满怀，晕头转向也不忘揪着彭楚粤的衣角，操着一口小奶音跳着脚嗷嗷直叫，老哥哥快替我当家作主，打他打他，浑然不像迈入二十后半的人。夏之光杀气腾腾，跟他玩老鹰捉小鸡。后台一片混乱乌烟瘴气，只有赵磊还在不动如山弹吉他，只不过仔细一听是义勇军进行曲，拨弦拨得锵锵锵的，配乐激昂，鼓励他们反对欺压。赵让捂着肚子只顾笑，笑得满地找头极度缺氧。最后欢欢爸爸被闹腾烦了，黑着脸一手提一个，通通交出去他们自己解决。

好么，那他当然是晚上回去被解决了。焉栩嘉拎着他衣领，手在后颈有意无意摩挲，还要跟周震南强调一遍，我不姓马。别瞎认亲。

周震南点点头，反正你是救命恩人，你手短短。看着小鸡仔一样战战兢兢大气不敢出的何洛洛，露出胜利者的微笑。

你南哥虽然打架打不过，但是会喊人啊。不信问问著名受害者吕泽洲先生。

何洛洛当然也不是没有想过反抗，经过无数次惨痛的经验教训后，他发现焉栩嘉迫真吃软不吃硬，还不如直接投降服软撒娇比较有效。焉栩嘉喜欢他乖一点，少惹是生非。

池忆从后面座位爬过来搂住脖子开始摇晃着闹他，「都怪你我们输啦，回去请全团喝烧仙草。我要大杯的。」

何洛洛又被第一句话刺得缩了缩，觉得自己越活越倒退，在自家地盘也从团霸变成团欺，「行行行。」

谁叫焉栩嘉是他的弱点呢。何洛洛天不怕地不怕，就怕焉栩嘉。

等一下，这样是不是也算时隔两年了牵牵手啊。他后知后觉。随后马上觉得自己应该是脑壳坏掉。

焉栩嘉的手还是可以把他整个包裹住。手心温度炽热。大拇指摩挲过他的虎口。何洛洛一被他握住，就开始失去力气。谁知道他掰手腕前握着对方的手调整合适手势的时候，到底有没有一点私心。

节目后期为了让观众有更多看点，开始变更模式，从两个团里两两搭配各抽一个组队来做任务，用抽签来配对，恰好人数也一致。今天的任务是户外徒步穿越，辨别节目组设置的岔路，成功找到路线下山就能获得奖励。何洛洛想着自己最近各方面都足够倒霉，他不太信自己的抽签运，于是拿着签筒让弟弟们先抽，队友们对这种难得的组合倒是很兴奋，一个个拿着抽签条去找人，接连出发了。

何洛洛一扭头，和剩下来的焉栩嘉相顾无言。眼角不动声色地抽搐了一下，心又拔凉拔凉的，不敢相信上天竟然对他这么残忍无情。对方两手插在裤袋里，耸耸肩看着他。意思这也不是我决定的。也可能是表达，好像我想和你一起似的。

行吧，都是命运的安排。

何洛洛生无可恋，想掏出手机给周震南发一句我现在是真的想回家相亲了。

躲来躲去也没躲过。

焉栩嘉倒是波澜不惊，在前面率先迈开步伐。

「走吧。」

他们是最后出发的一组了，距离上一组出发已经过去了十分钟。瞧不见前面的人影。为了让他们完全靠自己找路，节目组没派摄影师跟着，只给了一个gopro让他们自己拿着记录。何洛洛跟在焉栩嘉身后走，前方视野逐渐被交织的树枝遮蔽，进入了山林。他们踩着山间的小路，碎叶发出嘎吱嘎吱的声响。何洛洛低着头想事情，其实跟着焉栩嘉他挺安心的，焉栩嘉很靠谱，不像他有时候傻兮兮容易犯迷糊。

而且焉栩嘉玩游戏一直很厉害，无论什么游戏。

何洛洛一直这样相信。

难得有机会两个人单独相处，何洛洛有好几次尝试想开口问一问，上次到底是不是焉栩嘉接住了昏倒的自己，把他抱到医务室去的。如果是的话，至少道一声谢。他心里一直惦念着这事，却也不太好意思去问别人。于是一直这么藏在心底。

只是他苦于找不到合适的时机。焉栩嘉一直在前面专心认路，几乎不回头看他。将他视若无物仿佛空气。两个人的对话仅止于偶尔停下来讨论该往哪边走，哪一个路标是假的。没有摄像机拍着，焉栩嘉没兴致跟他做多余的交谈。

最重要的是，何洛洛没有足够的勇气开口。他害怕从焉栩嘉口中听到否定的答案，害怕是自己自作多情。他想着要怎么问才显得比较自然，走路有点心不在焉，没注意在山间长着青苔的石板路上踩滑了一步，身形不稳地晃了晃，就要往外跌去。

「！」

千钧一发之际是焉栩嘉及时回身伸手抓住了何洛洛手腕，前两天下过小雨，山路湿滑，不易站稳，两个人被冲力拉扯连带着一起往山路旁的斜坡下趔趄了几步，全靠焉栩嘉抓住斜刺里伸出来的一根树桠才堪堪停住。

虚惊一场。

焉栩嘉松了口气，放开了何洛洛的手腕，这才有空来问他，「没事吧？」

何洛洛心有余悸，喘息了几下，眼尖注意到焉栩嘉右手小臂上有一道明显的血痕。大约是刚才滑下来的时候被树枝刮破的。他一惊，顿时要拉过来看看情况，焉栩嘉躲着不让，摇头坚称没事，何洛洛不依，急着要去抓他手臂。语气也急躁。「你受伤了！」

「不关你的事。」焉栩嘉生硬地推开他的手。站直身体，踩着枯枝落叶，深一脚浅一脚地往上攀爬回石板路。只留给他一个背影。「先走吧，回去再处理。晚了他们要出来找人了。」

何洛洛呼吸一滞。

怎么不关他的事呢，明明刚刚是为了帮他才受伤的。

焉栩嘉不让他碰，自顾自往前走，何洛洛看看自己刚刚被打开的手，也不自讨没趣往他跟前凑了，在后面苦笑着扯了扯嘴角。一路沉默地跟着焉栩嘉走了回来，放弃了自己内心积压了好些天的问题。

行吧，不需要问了，怎么可能是焉栩嘉呢，焉栩嘉对他这么漠不关心。

只是自己一厢情愿的错觉罢了。

何洛洛想找到高嘉朗再问一问，就问一句，

朗哥，缠在手腕上的红线消失的时候，要怎么办呢？

他热切相信朗哥那么靠谱，朗哥一定有办法。

其实当时也不是全无所谓。

那段时间放假的日子里何洛洛推掉一切朋友聚会的邀约，独自一人回江南的乡下外婆那里去度过空闲假期，不看任何消息，过与世隔绝的生活。白天帮外婆劳作摘南瓜藤，吃完晚饭后和外公出去在乡间小道上散步。把日子填得简简单单，忘掉外面一切烦忧。傍晚他一个人坐在小院里的小板凳上望天，外婆看见他眼眶红得像兔子，鼻尖也红红的，吓得扔掉手里的糖水羹来问他怎么了，是不是在外面受了委屈，又遭受了无端的流言蜚语和谩骂。她很急切，啊哟，你突然回来住，我跟你外公都好担心，又不敢问发生了什么事。问你妈妈，她也说不知道。何洛洛摇摇头，嘴唇抿得死死的，吸溜吸溜鼻子，眼睛往上望，睁大着眼睛，努力让眼泪不要流下来。

不是小孩了，不能哭，得要忍着。

他擦擦湿润的眼角。说话的声音仍旧沾染上黏稠的鼻音，尾音有一点点颤。

……我弄丢了很重要的东西。

找不回来吗。

外婆问。

嗯。何洛洛勉强笑笑。

找不回来了。

外婆搂着他安慰。像又回到小时候。一晃一晃地摇。时光就这样一去不返。

人生总是很有多失去的，一宁。

可是我好难过。

何洛洛在她怀里，闭着眼睛，轻声地说。

他还有句话没说出口。他想没必要讲了。

我真的很喜欢。

天气预报的雷雨终于到来了，六月的夏夜下了一场雷暴雨。

何洛洛是半夜被响雷轰醒的，窗外雨滴声击打在地上噼里啪啦，他刚刚睁眼，眼前就划过一道雪亮的闪电，外加随之而来的轰隆闷雷声，吓得他一个激灵抱紧了怀里的粉红豹。

何洛洛睡眼惺忪地瞄了一眼漆黑的夜色，转身翻个滚抓过放在床头柜上的手机看了看，时间显示着三点零二分。

离天亮还早，他痛苦地甩开手机，自欺欺人地把被子拉高蒙住脑袋，两只手紧紧捂着自己耳朵，缩成一团像个虾米。试图不去看也不去听。

这件事很丢人。

他怕打雷，非常怕，粉红豹也治不好的那种怕。

后来他发现不是他怕，是因为有焉栩嘉在。之后何洛洛自己一个人的时候，其实捱捱也就过去了，一声不吭戴着耳塞默默缩起来，最后也能睡着。但焉栩嘉在的时候，他就会拼命往对方怀里钻，小兽一样呜呜咽咽，声音松软得像棉花糖，不停地撒娇要抱抱要安慰。也许有个依靠就会变得特别软弱。

不是何洛洛没用，他一路一个人披荆斩棘什么都扛过来了，只是焉栩嘉在他才变得特别没用。刚刚租公寓没多久时何洛洛进小区都找不到在哪怎么走，在前边迷迷糊糊迈错方向，焉栩嘉几下回完手上的工作消息，把他拧回来说你路痴不认路吗，跟紧我，说着就来搂他，何洛洛在他臂弯里傻乎乎笑笑。心想嘉嘉在怎么用得着我认路呢。他自己小心翼翼保管了徐一宁很久，努力保护好那个谨慎敏感不太自信的小男孩，然后把他放心交给了焉栩嘉。

他有时候笨，连玩个小游戏都要焉栩嘉解释半天才懂，但焉栩嘉从来不会说你怎么这么蠢啊，以前方翔锐这么说他的，搞得何洛洛很失落，焉栩嘉只是耐心地一句一句给他掰明白了，在何洛洛乐颠颠地去找其他人玩刚刚学会的小游戏时，偶尔回头对上视线，眯了眼睛冲他笑一笑。

因而他所有的防御才卸了下来，变得软趴趴的，只想去依靠。

雨声还在哗啦啦地响，雷声在云层中隐隐轰鸣，令他神经一直害怕地紧绷。如果换做往常，何洛洛努力忍忍也就过去了。但是今晚不一样。

……因为焉栩嘉的确在，在他伸手即可触及的地方。就在和他同一条走廊的房间里。

他就快要拉不住自己了。

响雷像激昂的鼓点一样，擂着他的骨血。暴雨通天彻地。何洛洛捂在被子里发了一会儿颤，终于再也忍不住了，跳下床打开门，鞋也顾不上穿，不管不顾地朝着走廊另一头狂奔而去。他记得焉栩嘉住在哪个房间。

然后他在房门前愣住了。

他赤脚站在走廊的地毯上，和刚刚拉开房门的焉栩嘉相顾无言。寂静昏暗的走廊灯光映在他身上，在身周揉出模糊柔软的光晕，外面雷声轰响，暴雨溅跃。

何洛洛是跑过来的，还在喘息，身体有点抖。

他想他当然知道，焉栩嘉半夜不睡觉穿着睡衣起来是要准备去哪里，焉栩嘉也知道他为什么在自己房门前，只不过他跑得快了一点。否则就是自己拉开门撞上对方站在他的门口了。

只是他没想到焉栩嘉开口说，

「你回去吧。」

何洛洛以为自己听错了，但焉栩嘉慢慢地，重复了一遍。两个人之间仅仅隔着一道半敞开的门，一个在里一个在外，然而这一步无形的屏障仿佛天险沟壑般，在他们之间隔出无法跨越的峭壁。

「你回去吧。」

很慢，但很镇定。

何洛洛盯着他看了一会，被他的拒绝砸得站立不稳失重眩晕。窗外那些雨好像都淋在他身上，化作彻骨的冰凉。他眨眨眼睛，脸色有些失血苍白，牙齿咬着下唇，「焉栩嘉……你不要后悔。」

焉栩嘉看上去一点都不后悔，毫不犹豫甩上了门。回应他的是房门关上“砰”的一声冷硬无情的声响。

何洛洛背靠着他的房门，慢慢滑坐蹲了下去，把脑袋埋进臂弯。沮丧铺天盖地地袭来。

他不想回去。

然而他什么也没有，没有温暖的怀抱，只有抵在脊背后的坚硬门板给他冰凉的依靠。

过了一会，门吱呀开了，他被拎着后领拖进了房间。几乎是跌跌撞撞向后滚了进去。

房间里黑漆麻黑的，没有开灯，只有外面暴雨连带电闪雷鸣的时候，白亮的闪电偶尔透过遮光窗帘照亮房间一瞬。床对面放着两把座椅和中间的小茶几。何洛洛爬到其中一个座椅上，缩成一团。

「你睡吧。」他在26度的空调里，只穿着T恤和短裤，赤着脚，被吹得有些冷，把头埋在臂弯里，缩得紧紧的，低声说。「我就这样就行。」

焉栩嘉站着没动。站在何洛洛面前，无言地看着他。

雷轰隆隆的，暴雨声噼里啪啦，好像每一滴都敲击在他的骨头上，何洛洛蹲坐着，禁不住伴随雷声打了个激灵。

下一个响雷把他炸进了焉栩嘉怀中。他把焉栩嘉扑倒在床上，不管不顾地去抱对方的脖颈。焉栩嘉伸手摁住他的后脑勺，用力又狠狠地亲吻他，匆促地找准位置唇舌相交，湿滑黏腻地搅和在一起，另一只手轻易地顺着腰线探入他宽松的黑色五分裤里，揉捏上弧线圆润的臀瓣。何洛洛没忍住从鼻腔里泄出了一声模糊的呻吟。

「你别后悔，何洛洛。」焉栩嘉叼咬着他的耳朵，吐息的热气扑打在敏感的耳垂，抱着他翻滚了一圈将他压在身下，把刚刚何洛洛的话扔回来还给了他。这句话说得发狠。

把他翻过来压住之后，焉栩嘉并没急不可耐忙着继续。狂风骤雨之前突然有了一段短暂的停歇，他坐在何洛洛身上，微微俯身向前倾，伸出手掌，在黑夜里缓慢地抚上何洛洛的脸颊，指尖降落在他肌肤，像小男孩抚触自己最珍爱的宝物。带着迟疑和确认。

非常慢，非常轻，非常温柔，做梦一般的温柔。放缓了节奏。珍惜从他的动作里透出来。

何洛洛好久没有被他这样抚摸过，突然鼻头有点酸。

他忍下去的所有委屈都上来了。

他抬起手，轻轻地搭在焉栩嘉右手臂的那道划痕上。被树枝划破伤得不严重，没有流血，但伤口凸起结了一道痂，能摸出来。

他抚了抚那道浅浅的血痕。

动作轻得像生怕弄疼对方。

外面雷声依旧，何洛洛还在抖，他稍稍缩起肩膀，下意识伸手去揪焉栩嘉衣襟。求助和示弱一样。没有办法，谁叫焉栩嘉在呢。这要怪焉栩嘉，他才会被剥掉所有的防御和壳。无防备地袒露出柔软的肚皮。 

焉栩嘉发现他在颤抖，伸出双手包裹住他的耳朵，温暖的触感覆住他的耳畔。焉栩嘉认真地向下凝视何洛洛。试图平息他的不安。声音低沉平稳。

「看着我。」

弦音被轻轻撩拨叩响，仿佛是彼此之间隐秘的暗号，某个在岁月流沙里掩埋多年的日子又回来了，拂尘扬灰，重新露出未曾被冲刷黯淡的闪闪金光，连带那一天的日照与迎面吹拂的岛风一起。何洛洛当然记得这一句话。他睁大泛着红的眼眶，死死咬着嘴唇。房间里漆黑一片，其实什么也看不清，但他还是认认真真注视着焉栩嘉，忍着酸楚，声音颤抖，一字一句给出了和记忆中相同的回答。

「我在看你……我在看你。」

当时他在笑，焉栩嘉在脸红，他们都还没满十八岁，拥有最好的心气，尚未来得及去想将来会如何，青岛三月份的阳光正面照射在他们脸颊，照在焉栩嘉圆圆的红扑扑的脸上特别可爱，是何洛洛最喜欢的样子，他蓄谋已久，成功地捣了焉栩嘉个猝不及防，像恶作剧得逞一样愉悦，第一次有了调戏弟弟的成就感。

现在他就快要哭了，而焉栩嘉神情郑重肃穆，像是站在教堂绚丽的彩窗下，讲最庄严的誓言。白鸽飞翔气球飘扬。

锁扣又搭上了，回环成一个完美的圆。那是一切开始的时候，是缘分和纠葛的齿轮咬合转动，是他勇敢不顾一切迈出的第一步，是故事书开端的第一行，是命运阴差阳错的第一笔恩赐。 

焉栩嘉笑了，俯下身在他耳边。语气带笑意。声音低低的，笑起来有一点苏。

「可以。」

这次他没慌张，没有手足无措一直重复，他只说了一遍。

他侧头继续去咬何洛洛耳垂，下口的力度不太重，只是挑逗一般的酥麻和瘙痒，湿热的舌尖舔弄上耳廓，何洛洛被激得缩了缩，身体不自觉地向上顶，去靠焉栩嘉紧实有力的胯部，后者趁势搂住他的腰令他微微悬空，把手又伸进了他裤子里，揉捏臀瓣的手法异常色情，骨节分明的纤长手指不怀好意地挤压浑圆挺翘的臀肉。何洛洛被他揉得喘息粗重，脑袋发晕，感知到焉栩嘉另一只手又撩开衣摆捏上了他的乳尖。

他手指掐着乳珠一拧，何洛洛低低唔了一声，身体颤一颤，一边向上迎合一边仰头去亲他。他吻得很凶狠，像是不甘示弱在报复。焉栩嘉耐心地陪他撕扯碾磨。揉着臀瓣的手没停，何洛洛鼻腔里泄出细碎绵延的呜咽声。他双腿向上勾住焉栩嘉的腰，挂在对方腰畔难耐地磨蹭大腿内侧，更用力地亲吻。两个人的性器隔着几层柔软的棉布布料暧昧地摩擦在一起，焉栩嘉已经有点硬了，滚烫的热度抵在他腿间，勃起突出一块，在内裤上泅出一小片深色水迹，何洛洛自己也没好到哪里去。他全身的意识好像都集中在胯间的那个部位上 ，往上挺了挺腰，继续无意识地磨蹭。脑子里热得像浆糊，只想要焉栩嘉。焉栩嘉的味道，焉栩嘉的声音，喘息，皮肤的热度，嘴唇的形状。最好把他铺天盖地淹没。

他太想了。做梦都想。无数次无数次地想。用尽力气回忆。一个人解决的时候也忍不住想一想，每次想到他就射了。

「快一点…」

他忍不住求道。

把他吞掉吧。盖上烙印做上标记，叼着后颈衔回窝里，他愿意放弃抵抗束手就擒。

焉栩嘉把他翻过来压在身下，顺便三两下扒掉了衣服扔开。他浑身赤裸，什么都没穿，全靠焉栩嘉给他温度。焉栩嘉手掐着他窄瘦的腰，让何洛洛以跪趴在床上的姿势，略有些粗暴地拧弄着他的乳尖，另一只手沿着平坦光滑的腹部往下探去，手指游走过他肌肤的每一寸都燃起欲火，越过耻毛摸到何洛洛略微起立的性器，带着薄茧的手掌摩挲过柱体和囊袋，握上去没轻没重地捏了一把。何洛洛低吟一声，焉栩嘉昂扬的下身已经跃跃欲试地顶在他臀后，模拟抽插的动作，腰胯往他被迫翘起的屁股上撞了几下。何洛洛被他顶撞得差点跪不稳，腰立时塌软得滑下去一半。焉栩嘉拍拍他屁股，示意他爬起来跪好。

焉栩嘉低头亲吻他形状优美单薄的蝴蝶骨的时候，何洛洛禁不住地战栗，在黑夜里扬起头像妖精。鼻腔温热的气息扑在背部肌肤，撩起轻轻的瘙痒，焉栩嘉细致地顺着背骨凸起的形状舔了一圈，唾液在背上光滑的肌肤黏连出暧昧湿滑的水迹，又往下继续吮吻，间歇地咬他，侧头寻到敏感的腰窝上也咬一口，留下细细密密的齿印，酥麻难耐，又疼又痒。何洛洛打了个颤，手指用力抓皱了床单，扬起线条修长的颈项，扭来扭去试图躲避侵袭，腿在床单上不停地蹬，挣扎着不愿意。背上是敏感带，腰更不行。他受不住焉栩嘉这样搞。但后者摁着他的后腰，压住他令他无论如何用力挣扎就是起不来。捏着何洛洛性器的手也没放过，灵活地搓揉挑逗，指腹划过已经湿得一塌糊涂的马眼，阴茎精神地勃发直立，顶端时不时蹭在床单粗糙的布料上，热度战栗着传遍全身，爽得何洛洛只会颤抖，令他更加软塌下腰抽空力气，双腿无力。焉栩嘉非常擅长弄他，弄到他根本没有理智可言，欺辱得淋漓尽致。

雷声和雨点轰隆隆地敲击在耳膜。何洛洛已经无暇去顾及了。注意力全部被迫集中在每一个被好好照顾的敏感点上。

太完蛋了。

焉栩嘉知道他所有弱点。

待到焉栩嘉终于欺负尽兴了放开他的时候，何洛洛已经在哭了。焉栩嘉还是这么过分。他揪着床单，将额头抵在床上，肩膀轻微颤动，小声地抽泣着。像是受了委屈的可怜小动物。抽抽噎噎的，听着令人心碎。

焉栩嘉扳过他的脸，轻柔缱绻地吻掉泪痕，亲了亲何洛洛的眼角，叹息般地说，

「你哭得太早了。」

他用手指沾过性器顶端淌出的液体，擦了一手，往何洛洛光滑的臀瓣上抹，恶劣地把他屁股沾得湿漉漉的，暴露在空气中冰冰凉，穴口也被连带抹得一片湿润滑腻，焉栩嘉勾起纤长的指节，往许久没开发的褶皱处揉了揉，尝试去戳进他后穴，这处太久没有用过，润滑过后连多塞进第二根手指都有些艰难，焉栩嘉尝试了一会儿，进展缓慢，也不是很急躁，只是有些无奈，他拍拍何洛洛屁股，斥责的语气甚至有几分宠溺，

「太紧了，笨蛋。」

「这又不怪我…」何洛洛软软糯糯地带着哭腔反驳。委屈得紧。他也好久没做了，怎么可能像以前天天被艹的时候那么松软容易进入。

「那你乖一点，配合一些。」焉栩嘉伏在耳边哄他，哄得他晕头转向。但他还有一点理智，还记得讨价还价。何洛洛侧着脸趴在枕头上去看焉栩嘉，撇了嘴不依不饶。

「你先亲我一下。我要亲亲。」

焉栩嘉很配合，听从要求，掰着他的脸，凑上嘴唇，细致地吻了一会儿。手上动作也没有停，何洛洛低低漏出些微喘息，抖抖索索抓住焉栩嘉的手，努力地放松身体，焉栩嘉旋转着指节，稍稍用力挤进紧致的穴道，耐心扩张到可以伸进三根手指，按压着柔软的肠道内壁。曲起手指按记忆中的位置，往深处某点凸起抠了一下，满意地听到何洛洛喉咙里来不及全部咽下的惊呼。他抽出了手指，换作自己滚烫的性器抵在他穴口，蓄势待发的伞状顶端尝试性地往里戳弄。

焉栩嘉握着他的腰挺进去之前叫他，「徐一宁。」

何洛洛混沌的意识清醒了一瞬。真名是他的死穴。焉栩嘉知道这个秘密，何洛洛很怕被叫真名。当他遭受铺天盖地恶评的时候，可以暂时抽身从这个虚拟形象里逃出来。当一会儿徐一宁，做原本的他自己。但一旦被叫本名，他就无处可躲。像掰开蚌壳一样被扯出最真实的自我。

他没有不交付真心。他只是不敢要。

「宁宁。」

焉栩嘉唤着，一口气顶了进去，长驱直入，一贯到底。张口在何洛洛颈侧用力咬出牙印，

「不听话就要挨操，听到没有？」

何洛洛尚未来得及开口回答什么，就被按着凶狠地干了一通。顶撞得他根本说不出话。只来得及破碎地喘息呻吟。凶狠粗壮的肉刃一下接一下用力，结结实实，深入地顶进狭窄温暖的甬道里，结合得紧密无间。他张着嘴发不出声音，像垂死的鱼，爽得失去意识。带进情欲凶猛的浪潮里翻滚沉浮，被抛起又落下。

太爽了。每一次肉刃和肠道内壁的摩擦都酥麻带着爽利，快感像电流一般游走过全身。

焉栩嘉没忘记帮他继续揉搓着前面，双重刺激令颤巍巍的柱体血脉贲张地直立，在何洛洛快要高潮的时候，毫不留情地掐住了他性器根部。

堵着出不去太难受了，从云端直接跌下，何洛洛脚趾都在抻直了痉挛。滚烫粗壮的阴茎将后穴填得满满当当，还在继续抽插顶着他敏感点。刺激感太过强烈，纵然何洛洛死死咬住下唇，仍旧没忍住哭叫出了声。

他声音糯糯的，破破碎碎，像被捣碎的桂花藕，染着甜气，试图去掰焉栩嘉的手。

「放…放开我…」

他又被焉栩嘉冷漠地抓着手摁回背上。身下撞击的动作不停。何洛洛哭得上气不接下气。哭得肩膀都在抽动。腹部酸胀难耐，难受得不行，脑子里迫切只有想释放的念头。忍耐不住地屁股往上拱想逃脱钳制的时候又被焉栩嘉拍上一掌趴平回床上，他哀哀地哭。焉栩嘉你真他妈的记仇。睚眦必报。混蛋。他慌忙忙的，只想求饶。焉栩嘉堵着不让他出来，何洛洛委屈死了，眼里净是粼粼的湿润水光，带着戚戚的哭腔软了声音求他，「嘉嘉，嘉嘉…」

焉栩嘉不紧不慢，掐着他的后颈，手指磨蹭他的耳尖，蹭得何洛洛耳朵发烫。无地自容。仰起头止不住地战栗。快感炙得他脱力眩晕，滚烫又冰凉。焉栩嘉好整以暇地弹了一下他勃发昂扬的性器柱体，如愿以偿地看着何洛洛没防住一个激灵，腰肢打颤，跟着整个人都弹了一下。眼泪惨兮兮流了一脸，顺着低低碎碎的可怜哭声止不住地淌。他听到对方缓慢地说，有一丝质问的危险意味，

「现在不叫焉栩嘉了？」

何洛洛欲哭无泪，过分死了，干什么这时候来算账。他整条命都握在焉栩嘉手上，根本构不成平等谈判关系。焉栩嘉这是犯规，可他无处申诉，只能求饶。

还给你还给你，他拼命地摇头，都给你。想要什么都拿去。那双扑闪的眼睛里蓄满了泪，何洛洛呜呜咽咽只会哭，哭得脸上惨兮惨兮，狼狈不堪，肩膀都一抽一抽，只能竭尽全力地去讨好。他知道焉栩嘉最喜欢他臣服的模样。「哥哥，嘉嘉…求求你…」

「还喊吗？」

焉栩嘉又往他屁股上拍了一巴掌，似乎惩罚他不听话。

何洛洛被打得臀肉颤了一下，腿在止不住发抖，脚趾用力蜷缩，他抓着床单，趴在床上可怜兮兮地摇头。

「还逃吗？」

埋在身体里的性器往何洛洛敏感点上用力顶撞。高度敏感让他全身都泛起淡淡的粉红色，经不得一点刺激，可是焉栩嘉还在不依不饶地对准他最要命的地方抽插戳弄。

何洛洛继续努力地摇头。眼里失了清明，虚到无法对焦，哆哆嗦嗦地去吻焉栩嘉的嘴唇乞饶，他记得少年的每一道唇纹。镂在徐一宁年轻干净的灵魂上，成为不可磨灭的印记。

不跑了不跑了。都是你的。命都是你的。

焉栩嘉终于满意了，放开了掐住他的手，在下一次冲撞后，两个人一起射了出来，高潮后的双腿虚浮脱力，后穴被精液灌满。会阴到后穴一片泥泞。何洛洛全身颤抖，抖抖索索伸手去搂紧了焉栩嘉。后者掐着他的腰，一只手不依不饶揉起他射精过后绵软的性器，阴茎抵在他已经被操得烂熟松软的后穴口，很快又硬了。尚且不打算善罢甘休就此放过他。

牵连成一场晦涩难眠的爱意，缠绵旖旎，不死不休。

他醒来时已近中午。暴雨停了。焉栩嘉揉揉他的头，语气难得放轻，告诉他说今天雷暴雨过后外面一片狼藉，节目组没有录制安排。

何洛洛闭着眼睛，只感到肚子叽咕叽咕地响，他迷迷糊糊地用嘴去啜啜焉栩嘉颈侧那两颗痣，黏黏乎乎，可怜巴巴。

「我饿了……」

半夜那场激烈不堪的性事实在要走了他半条命，积攒了两年的份，两方都不肯轻易罢休，翻来覆去做了好几回。搞得何洛洛现在浑身脱力一点力气都没有。向焉栩嘉撒娇这件事何洛洛无师自通，数年如同一日地得心应手。当然，是否吃他这一套，得看小少爷当时的心情如何。

茶庄少爷现在的心情就不错。何洛洛奔过来时光着脚鞋都没有穿，除了一个人以外什么也没带，手机还搁在自己房间里。焉栩嘉半梦半醒地埋在何洛洛颈窝里温存，搂着腰又蹭了蹭脑袋，从床头柜上摸索着把手机扔给他让他自己点外卖，声线低沉慵懒，

「密码没变。」

何洛洛一僵，他知道这短短的四个字背后意味着什么，承载着什么样的重量。

焉栩嘉把手机扔过来时屏幕已经被自动唤醒点亮了，锁屏是他早年在机场抱着大馒头的那张傻乎乎的照片，现在何洛洛早就没有那么傻了。何洛洛闭着眼睛，尽量不去多想，输入010504，每按一个键他的心就往下沉一次，过往的默契在不合时宜地顽固生效。手机成功解了锁回到桌面，何洛洛又心颤了一下，背景图是易安音乐社上一次周年演唱会官博发布的高清单人图。那一张照片上何洛洛特别好看，穿着剪裁合体的纯白色西服，黑色顺毛清爽服帖，拿着麦的手直指台下，意气风发，眼里有亮光。

这些何洛洛都不知道。

原来焉栩嘉一直都在看着他。

焉栩嘉从背后抱着他，一只手环在他腰上捏。何洛洛敏感地缩了缩，讨好又乖乖地哄他，软软糯糯，

「好啦……你别弄我。」

他的腰本来就特别敏感。以往焉栩嘉洗完澡出来，坐在沙发上看电视，伸手把何洛洛招呼过来，手往腰上一搂，何洛洛就整个自动软在他腿上，让焉栩嘉搂进怀里箍得得心应手。

他在焉栩嘉的手机应用里找到饿了么点开，一时想不起吃什么，胡乱点了下，点到订单列表页面，映入眼帘的上一份订单，是一份玉米片粥和两个奶黄包。备注里写着粥熬软一些。

是何洛洛低血糖晕倒那天早上，醒了之后放在他床头柜上的早饭。

焉栩嘉很坦然地把这些给他看，简直太坦然了，现在他想他心里的那个问题不需要问了。

藏起来的，沉甸甸的爱意终于展现在了他眼前。

何洛洛盯着那个界面看了半天，他不想吃东西了。把手机放到一边，翻身钻进了焉栩嘉怀抱里面朝向对方，伸手去紧紧抱住他。

焉栩嘉抬手揉揉他头发，仍旧眯着眼睛，在他额头上嘬了一口。困意尚未消散。「点完了？」

何洛洛摇摇头。把头埋进他胸前左右摇晃蹭蹭。「我不吃了。我抱抱你。」

他抬起脸往焉栩嘉唇上印了一个吻。

何洛洛大约现在才懂，在久违地开始做爱之前，为什么会有那一段，轻得像是怕弄坏珍贵宝物一样的抚触。

焉栩嘉被这一亲挑得睁开了眼，他意有所指地按按何洛洛的尾椎骨，黑色的眸子危险地盯紧他，「为了你的安全着想，你现在最好不要这么主动招惹我。」

何洛洛才不管呢，总是焉栩嘉在威胁他。他愤愤不平地鼓起嘴，手脚并用地缠到焉栩嘉身上，反正焉栩嘉拿他没辙。

焉栩嘉眉角跳了跳。

「何、洛、洛。」

「我警告你最后一遍。」

何洛洛最后还是怂了。

再做一次实在来不起了。

他洗完澡从卫生间里出来时，焉栩嘉也起来了，坐在床边上。窗帘被拉开，骤雨后清爽的风拂进室内。焉栩嘉见何洛洛出来了，转头看向他。

何洛洛肩上还搭着毛巾，他昨晚的衣服扔到床下了，于是借了焉栩嘉一件T恤穿。他有些不知所措地挠挠头发。目光躲了躲。不晓得怎么面对焉栩嘉好，接下来的关系又该怎么样。

但焉栩嘉看着他，是要他过去的意思。何洛洛低着头，走到他面前，被焉栩嘉抓起手。

他知道焉栩嘉有话要说。

焉栩嘉垂首沉默了一会儿，随后仰起头看着他。

眸色很平静。

他的眼睛里有故事。

何洛洛害怕那双眼睛，也害怕他那样看着自己。

「周震南告诉我每次团里聚会前你都会问一问我去不去，如果我要去的话你就会找一个特别拙劣的理由推脱掉，以你的智商和脑容量来说算是很努力了。我有好几次想跟你说其实没必要，你要是想见他们谁的话跟我说一声，我就不去了。但你那之后一句话也不跟我讲，我又非常怕我一条微信消息发过去，得到一个红色感叹号。」

「那间公寓我一直租着，阳台上的美人蕉每个月都浇水，台风季来临前我来不及回去会打电话给我妈让她帮忙搬到室内。每年5月4号我都在那里过。你把所有属于你的东西都带走了，干干净净。但我偶尔放任自己喝醉时，总产生错觉误以为你还会出现。放一首Lesion，看公演片段，有时候不知道怎么就哭了。夏之光敲我脑袋说我没用，我一边掉眼泪一边带着哭腔让他滚蛋。自己也知道自己很丢脸。」

「我有时候觉得你过分，明明是你蛮不讲理地冲进我的生命里，又自顾自地决定离开。可是我习惯性要宠你，想保护好你，只想让你无忧无虑笑着。不忍心让你失望，只好选择让自己失望。」

「我们相约过去京都的金阁寺，后来我一个人去了，像独自站在雄浑壮阔瀑布奔腾下的黎耀辉。秋天的红枫遍野真美，不可方物的美，要是多一个人一起看看就好了。你如果去的话能在挂着的千千万万个绘马里找到一个背面写着“徐一宁，一世安宁”的绘马。我替你求了签，是上上签，我松了一口气，你要有好运气，要走得星光坦荡万里通途。我想何洛洛可以没有我，但必须要快乐。」

「你喜欢amazarashi的歌，我很少回家，但CD机上永远放着他们的光碟，新出的专辑每一张都没落下。我好朋友在日本留学，现在每次都不问我直接去买了给我带两份回来。我想留一份给你，又不知道你买没有买。万一买了，那我的特意就很多余。」

「你每年生日会上的最新款限量AJ是我托助理送的，半夜排队也是我排的。贺卡上的字是她写的，所以你不认识字迹。但“平安喜乐，万事顺遂”的祝福是真的。来自于我。」

「演唱会我不敢去现场，会被粉丝认出来，也会被你知道。南南去看的时候会给我发他在贵宾席上录的小视频，我就透过他，留恋地看看你。你们组合上次台北小巨蛋Live那天我正好在和家人在台湾度假，我跟父母说我离开一阵。然后坐在小巨蛋外面，听了一整场。那一天的欢呼声真吵闹，从阳明山遥远地吹过来的风真寂静。后来是我弟来把我找回去的，他说哥哥，你眼神虚浮得像是在梦游，糅着幻觉一样得不到的光。」

何洛洛拼命地摇头，鼻尖酸楚，眼泪就快要涌出来。

不要说了，求求你不要再说了。

但焉栩嘉还在继续。他直视着何洛洛。

「就这些了……是我所有的筹码了。」

「你欠我两句生日快乐，和七百二十五次早安，很多个笑，和无数句我爱你。」

他一脚再度跌进那个寒冬，他不回头的那个雪夜。黑夜白昼日月颠倒。有人躲在那里反复梦呓了整整两年，一句也未曾让他听见。

何洛洛总以为焉栩嘉足够沉稳成熟，以为自己的离去无所谓，因为自己没被挽留，何曾想过他执拗得像一个不知变通不肯放开自己心爱玩具的小孩子，静默地守护着无人问津的过去。就算另一个人再也不回来看。

Beat Me.

Beat Me If You Can.

他输了。打败他的犹疑和胆怯，以爱为名。

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> 三公轮次曲目。


End file.
